Non patent literatures 1 to 3 disclose techniques related to laser fusion. In the laser fusion described in Non patent literatures 1 to 3, a target is used in which a conical (especially, a bottom surface of a cone is an opening, the inside of the cone is a hollow, and a peak of the cone is not an opening) gold cone is attached to a spherical CD sphere. In the techniques described in Non patent literatures 1 to 3, first a laser for compression is irradiated to an area, in which the gold cone is not attached, on an outer surface of the CD sphere, and plasma is generated in the CD sphere by compressing the CD sphere. After the compression, a laser light for heating is irradiated to an opening of the gold cone, and the plasma in the CD sphere is heated by a high-speed electron generated in the gold cone.